The invention relates to the formation of a yarn web on a conveyor, and in particular to the formation of such a web in a printing installation, in which the web passes through a printing head, then through a heat treatment zone for fixing the dyestuff.
A particular aim of the invention is the formation of a web, well suited for carrying out the various treatments to which it must be subjected.
Another aim of the invention is to provide for easy recovery of the yarn on completion of the operations carried out on the web.
The invention is also aimed at avoiding, during application of the print, the formation of "images" or patterns on the fibre, i.e. the avoidance of regular repeats of colour applied to the finished product, which may be knitted or woven.